It All Started In A Fish Bowl
by trishaj48
Summary: You never know what will happen when your name is pulled out of a fish bowl. This story is rated M but it should be M 3. A lot of smut, if this is not your thing please pass it by, if it is - read, respond and enjoy.


Gil had been in love with Sara forever it seemed, he knew there would never be anyone but her for him.

He often dreamed of holding her close to him, of what a life with her would be like.

But Sara could never love him, he was much older.

"Give up the idea," a friend of his told him, "You are more like an older brother to her, not a lover."

Well there she sat across from the table looking at him. "Sara," he starts nervously as he reaches for her hand, "I would be honored if you would become my wife." Sara laughed uncontrollably, "Are you kidding? There is not a chance in hell." Tears filled his eyes.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ his alarm woke him, he shook the cobwebs from his head, "A dream," he said, "No more like a nightmare."

As he walked into his office Greg came to him, "Hey Griss. You got ten bucks?"

"I might," Gil said, "What do you want it for?"

"We are raising money for Jeffery's - you know that cop that got hurt?" Greg said.

Gil remembered the shooting, the young officer took a bullet protecting a young mother and her child. His medical expensive were getting out of sight and his wife was due any day with their first child.

"Well I come up with this idea - and all the girls are going along with it - for ten bucks you get to toss your name in a fish bowl and then one of the ladies pulls out a name. She has to fix dinner for whoever's name she pulls. The drawing is today and we don't get paid for two days."

Gil laughed and handed him a 20, "Put my name on one of the tickets too."

Greg laughed and walked away.

Grissom did not think much more about it, he passed out assignments and the rest of the shift went smooth. As they were leaving Gil ran into Warrick, he had a smile from ear to ear.

"You look like the cat that just swallowed the canary," Gil said.

"Yeah," he replied still smiling, "Catherine pulled my name." "Who got mine?" he asked. Warrick shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know but I get to eat with Sophia," Nick said smiling too. Gil found out that Wendy pulled Hodges, they only why he found out was because Wendy was trying to swap with someone. Judy was wrinkling her nose, "I'll trade you," Gil over heard her say. "Who did you get?" Wendy asked. "Conrad," Judy said. "YUCK! I'll keep David," Wendy said walking away. Gil was snickering, "It is only dinner," he said to Judy, "Not a life long commitment." "Thank God," she said walking to Ecklie's office.

Sara walked up to Gil, "We are both off this weekend, right?" He nodded. "How about Saturday?" she said. Gil looked at her, "Excuse me?" he said. "Oh I am sorry, I thought someone may have told you by now. I drew your name."

Inside Gil's heart was doing jumping jacks and back flips, out side he said Saturday would be fine.

"Is your place ok?" she asked, "They are repainting my apartment." "My place will be fine," he said. He walked her to the car and they talked about what he wanted for dinner.

"Now don't expect much," she said smiling, "I am not much of a cook." Gil laughed, "Anything is fine."

Gil opened her door for her, "I tell you what, you bring the wine and desert and I'll make dinner. I found a vegetarian lasagna recipe I want to dry." "Deal," she said, "Shall we say 7?" Gil agreed and shut her door. She drove off and waved.

Gil let out a deep sigh, dinner with only him and Sara, could life be better?

Warrick walked up behind him, "Ever find out who pulled your name?" "Sara," Gil said. Warrick shook his head, "Looks like pb&j sandwiches for you," he said laughing.

Thursday after shift Catherine knocked on Warrick's door, he smiled as he let her in. "Got the coals started," he said. Catherine had decided to grill stakes, they also had salad and baked potatoes.

They were sitting at the table eating when Warrick lift his glass, "To life, love and friends."

Catherine smiled. "I have a secret," she said. "Really? Tell," he said. "I traded with Sophia." "Really?" he said, "Why?"

Catherine stood and walked to him, "This is why," she said softly kissing him. "Hot damn!" he said returning her kiss. Catherine smiled at him and looked toward his bedroom.

Desert could wait, the fire he felt inside him could not. He took her hand and lead the way.

Catherine undressed for him, being an erotic dancer she knew just how.

Warrick pulled her to him and kissed her as he lay her on his bed. He wasted no time, he went straight to her womanhood.

Stopping only long enough to admire it's beauty, he slowly used his tongue and fingers to take her to and over the top of an intense climax.

After enjoying her taste he moved above her, kissed her and entered her. He began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood.

Catherine started to grind her hips into him, he let her body coax him to move faster.

The heat building between them could no longer be satisfied with slow thrusts, his movements were fast, deep and hard. He felt her body arched against his, her vaginal muscles tightened around his manhood he exploded inside her.

"My God, that was fantastic," she said cuddled close to him. "MMMM," was all he said.

Friday at shift Nick asked him how dinner was. "Fantastic," Warrick said smiling at Catherine. Nick elbowed Warrick, he knew well what had happened, just as Warrick knew how his and Sophia's dinner went.

Sophia had fixed homemade beef stew and biscuts, Warrick had said it was Nicks favorite.

After they ate Nick stood looking at the floor, "There is something on my mind." "I do hope it is what is on mine," Sophia said caressing his face.

Nick smiled, "I am so glad you got my name." Sophia smiled, "I traded Catherine for it."

"Good," Nick said pulling her close to him, "I don't want to make love to her, just you." Sophia took his hand and lead the way to her room.

Clothing was soon on a pile on the floor.

Sophia heard a moan escape his throat as she softly kissed his thigh. She looked into his eyes as her tongue gently slid up the length of his manhood, stopping only when she reached the head to place a tender kiss.

She sucked the head and gently stroked the shaft, she could taste his percum.

Nick eased himself away from her, he eased her up and let her mount him. Sophia smiled as she rode his hard member, controlling her speed and depth his manhood massaged her g spot. Just as she climaxed, he exploded also.

"My God, that was fantastic," she said cuddled close to him. "MMM," was all he said.

Saturday night Gil opened the door for Sara. "Smells good," she said handing him the wine, "I made a German Chocolate cake," she said setting down a cake carrier.

"I fixed a table on the back porch," he said, "I figured it would be nice out there." Gil served the lasagna and salad and Italian bread, then poured the wine. They ate and talked then watched the sunset.

They moved from the table to a porch swing, Hank jumped up next to them as they swung.

Gil had planed all day on how he would tell Sara that he had feelings for her, but now, with her so close to him, he could not remember a thing.

Hank had jumped off the swing and took off running after a rabbit, now was the right moment.

"Sara," he said. She turned from watching Hank to face him, "Yes." He kissed her, deeply and passionately. Sara smiled, "What took you so long to do that?"

"I never thought you would not want me too."

"Gil, you could not be more wrong. Why do you think I moved to Vegas? To be with you."

Gil looked into her smooth deep brown eyes, "Sara." She smiled, "Yes."

She knew just what he wanted, the same thing she did.

He took her hand and they walked to his room. They undressed each other, Sara eased him to the bed, then she knelt on the floor.

She eased his manhood into her mouth, sucking kissing and licking at it until he was near to explode. She heard him cry out her name. She felt the violent, but beautiful, explosion in her mouth and swallowed quickly...not wanting to lose one drop.

Satisfied that she had caught all of it, she slowly pulled off of him.

In one swift movement Gil had changed places with her.

He kissed her, tenderly. He sucked at her nipples, her moans of approval told him she was ready for more.

He knelt in between her long legs and breathed in her sexy scent.

He pushed her legs farther apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful wonanhood.

He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue, each plunge into her opening with his fingers. Suddenly, she tightened her hold on the sheets and lifted her hips completely off the bed, sobbing with pleasure; eyes closed, her head tossed back and forth on the pillow.

His manhood, brought back to full length again, almost exploded from the sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans. He had never heard anything so beautiful before.

She was screaming his name as her juices filled his mouth. Hungrily he lapped every drop.

She slowly calmed, but he stayed where he was. Gently kissing her thighs, caressing her skin, feeling her body tremble with aftershocks.

She was still trembling as he entered her, her warm quivering channel surrounding his throbbing manhood, excited him even more. With each inward thrust he tenderly kissed her, he could feel her shudder underneath him as she climaxed again.

Her hot juice flowing onto his manhood was all it took, he pushed himself inside deep inside her, his face was flushed and his breathing heavy and erratic.

His body clenched and began to shake, as he released himself.

He was lying on his back with his left arm around her, gently rubbing her shoulder. Her head was on his chest, their bodies were damp from sweat. Their breathing had finally slowed and their pulses had returned to normal.

"Sara, I love you." he whispered taking her left hand.

"I should have done this a long time ago," he said slipping something on her finger.

Sara lift her hand and seen a diamond ring, "Gil," she said.

"I have loved you from the first time I seen you, I can't image my life without you in it. Please be my wife."

"Yes," she said raising herself and kissing him.

When shift started Monday no one had to ask Gil how his dinner went, it was obvious by the smile on his face and the ring on her finger.


End file.
